I Will be Your Everything
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Back with her clan, Hailey and Brooklyn's relationship blooms while old familial secrets are cropping up. Some intriguing and some... All the while protecting their castle, Manhattan. Sequel to "I Will be Your Hero", co-written with XxWolfLord95xX
1. Chapter 1

**Hailey stood next to the stove with the radio playing some old Rock 'n Roll and humming softly to it.** When the, repaired, clock struck six she didn't blink—having long since gotten used to its loud chimes—just glanced through the glass at the setting sun, counting the rays as the disappeared. Just before the last few fell behind the city's towers six distinct roars and crumbling of stone echoed through the city.

She smiled to herself as she grabbed the bowls from a makeshift cupboard. She ladder to the station creaked and Hailey called over, "Hey Elisa, you want ay dinner?"

"Not now Hailey. I need to speak to Goliath." She answered quickly.

Hailey frowned at her tone, "Is it Xanatos?"

She shook her head as Goliath walked down the steps, "What is it Elisa?"

"Bad news I'm afraid." She sighed with a hard glare, "The Pack escaped from Rykers Island."

Hailey's breath stuck while Lexington yelled "What!?" in fury.

Brooklyn frown and held the ear that Lexington just yelled into, "Nice wake up call."

"We've got to track them down now before the trail gets cold!" Lex seethed.

Goliath glanced at Hailey, who was standing under Brooklyn's protective wing. "How did it happen?"

"Dingo and somebody dressed in black took 'em out, quick and clean."

Lex bounced from clawed foot to clawed foot as he said hurriedly, "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!"

"Where do we start?" Broadway asked calmly, far more calmly that Lexington would've liked as his eye twitched. "Manhattan is a lot bigger castle than the one we used to protect."

"The Pack Media Studios. They'll go back to it like a snake to a nest. And I'll be waiting for them." With that he ran out.

Goliath ran to catch up to him, calling out, "Lexington, wait!"

Elisa followed him, "The studios' the first place we're checking."

Brooklyn glanced at Hailey, torn between following Lex and making sure he didn't do anything life-threatening stupid and protecting Hailey.

She noticed his look, "I'll be alright here, make sure Olive doesn't do anything rash."

Brooklyn grinned and kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks." He landed on the railing outside, "Alright, you and me. We'll check it out."

Bronx growled and barked below them.

Brooklyn half smiled and half looked worried, "You wanna come too Bronx?"

Said Gargoyle dog bounced his front paws in affirmation.

The two grabbed an arm on each side and flew off.

"The Pack won't be foolish enough to return to the studio." Goliath said after the pair had left.

Hudson nodded, "Aye, I think we have to trace this problem back to its source."

"To the man who created the Pack." Elisa frowned.

"Xanatos." Both Hailey and Goliath hissed.

Elisa turned, "I'm going to see if I can get anything else out of the prison guards."

Goliath nodded, "We'll visit Xanatos and see what he had to say."

Hailey zipped up her coat and followed them outside, "I'm coming too."

Goliath shook his head, "No, I don't want you anywhere _near_ him. Remain here."

Hailey frowned, "What am I supposed to do? Just sit around until you guys come back!?"

"Yes."

Hailey glared, "This is my Clan too! Something that's a danger to you is a danger to me."

Goliath fought with the emotions rising inside of him, "Yes, but you are _not_ a Gargoyle, you're a human. You must remain here, I cannot lose you to the likes of _them_."

Hailey sighed and hugged him, " _Please_ be safe."

The rest of the Gargoyles left and Hailey went back inside, flopping down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. She loathed feeling helpless and not allowed to fight or help, she thought that had changed, apparently not. She knew that they did it to protect her but it still made her angry. Thumbing the pendent Brooklyn gave her she remembered the first time she felt that way.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Get_** _those axes and cut these blasted ropes!"_

 _"_ _Rocks!"_

 _Hailey covered her head as she hugged closer to the wall of her room. She had only just arrived at Wyvern three months ago and had never experienced a raid or anythin of the like. She swore she felt the tower shake as something hit it._

 _A soldier from Malcom's army ran into her room, "Come, this place is not secure."_

 _She followed him out and ran as they crossed the terrace, however, were brought to an abrupt halt as an invader managed to scale over the wall. The soldier moved to engage the man as Hailey stayed out of the way. Two more men scaled up the same rope and ran to Hailey._

 _Before she could run a roar rang through the darkening sky and a dark red form dropped down on one of the attacking men. His eyes glowed white as he attacked. A '_ twang' _was echoed from behind her and the red Gargoyle hit her hard before he grunted in pain. He struck down the attacker not a second later._

 _Hailey ran over to him, "Are you ok?!"_

 _He grunted as he held the wound just below the shoulder and yanked out the arrow, hissing—bearing on a roar—as he did so. "I'll be alright. Get out of here."_

 _She ran over to the soldier, who was limping badly with a copious amount free flowing blood running down his leg. "Let me wrap that up-"_

 _"_ _No." He said sternly, "We_ must _get to safety."_

 _Several minutes later they_ finally _made it to the cellar where the people went during an attack. Hailey sat in a corner playing with her thumbs as the battle above continued, though the sounds started dwindling down—alerting to the fight's near end._

 _She felt so useless. She wasn't able to help the soldier with either his wound or the battle, nor was she able to help the red Gargoyle that saved her. She just sat there helpless and useless until the battle was over._ If I could just _fight_ this wouldn't have happened!

 _It was then that she vowed to learn, to fight, to heal, to_ not _be helpless or useless._ Guess I failed there.

* * *

 **Hailey** sat next to the two way radio and listened to Elisa. "They said pretty much the same thing. The man in black broke Dingo out first and then freed the others while Fox stayed behind."

She sighed, "That's all? Did they give any better description of what the jail-breaker-outer looked like?"

"There was one guard. He was unconscious when the squad arrived, but he said that it was a gold and black figure with a dog head. He had _something_ in his arm that emitted some weird noise to knock him out."

"So the close where like an armor?"

"Indeed."

She jumped when Goliath answered. "You guys are ok!"

Brooklyn smiled sheepishly, "A little banged up but alive."

She hugged him lightly, not wanting to aggravate any injuries.

Goliath looked at the radio which was still connected to Elisa, "Xanatos had a robot double of him within that armor."

Elisa audibly gasped while Hailey just glared, it figured.

Lexington added, though without much of the anger that was in his voice prior, "And the Pack got away."

Hailey frowned, something just wasn't right. The Pack getting away wasn't it, anyone could be slippier than a snake when it came to survival. No, it was David's intentions. In her preference, his fake, metal, Goliath Gargoyles where more deadly to the Gargoyles than the Pack. Not to mention all the others out there who were just _better_ than them. So what was he playing at?

* * *

 **David** sat in his car waiting for his guest. _She should be finishing up soon_. He briefly glanced over a few printouts of the life-like robot and its performances as he waited. He couldn't help but be grateful to the Gargoyles, for once, as Hailey wasn't at _any_ of the scenes—she always did complicate things. Which meant that they had managed to make her stay back, wherever they were staying—he was still working on that one. He'd have to commemorate Goliath for that, and learn _how_ he does it as her stubborn streak ran as long as her confidence in the Gargoyles.

He was always worrying about her though, she _always_ ran in with the Gargoyles. He had no doubt that back in the day was just as terrifying as they were, but times had changed, as had the weaponry. When swords and bows were the weapons of choice, she stood on equal ground, but when guns were traded for bows and any number of other devises for swords, she fell far behind. It was getting to the point where he was starting to think about making Hailey her own armor—even though it could potentially put _him_ at a disadvantage—but she _will not_ stay out of _trouble_!

He sighed just before the door opened and Fox slid in and took her hair out of the ponytail, shaking it to let the kinks out. He quickly grabbed her and shared a kiss. "I've missed you."

She grinned, "Not as much as I've missed you. So, who won?"

"It never mattered, it was merely the icing. You're the cake." They shared another kiss. "The whole thing was staged as a shot at giving you an early parole." He ripped the paper off, what was left, of the robot head. "Plus I got to try out this new humanoid robot."

Fox frowned, "But they destroyed it." She said, like it was some great loss. "What about your revenge."

He grinned, "Revenge, as they say, is a sucker's game. Robots are nothing, Fox, my dear. I could build a dozen more like this one. True love, is so much harder to come by." Fox grinned, "Not to mention I'd have one, very angry, Hailey Winters after my blood…knowing her she'd even be able to recruit Demona into it."

Fox laughed quietly at that, "I don't know about that. you gave me the vibe that she hated everyone."

David chuckled, "Everyone, it seems, but Hailey. I believe she might move the world for that girl."

"Like you would?"

"Did you get the picture I sent you?" He asked suddenly.

Her smile dropped into a blank stare out the window, "I did. I-I still don't know what to, to think."

He grinned again, "We'll think about that at a slightly later time."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, 'nother chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **katmar1994**

*Grins evilly* Uhm, i think soon :)

 **Anilee**

Hmm...don't know

 **MonstarzGirl**

Not at the moment, at least nothing that isn't cannon

 **Guest**

 **Cool! Is there another chapter for this story?**

Yup, several more to come

 **Guest**

 **Thank you**

Welcome

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

I'm glad

 **devildog452**

:D

 **guardianstyle**

Thanks!

 **vladtepes198627**

thank you!

* * *

 **Hailey leaned into Lexington as they raced, the smaller Gargoyles sticking his tongue out as he concentrated**. The small cars on the TV mimicking what their drivers were doing to each other, pushing and shoving the other; trying to get the upper hand.

Lexington started talking to try and distract her, "It's been a while since we last did this."

Her eyes were locked on the TV and kept her reply short, "Ye-up."

"You're always off with Brooklyn, showing him the city and stuff. We should do this more often."

Her car swerved dangerously into his, making him hit his brakes and allowing her to shoot ahead and claim the finish line first. "Yes!"

"No!"

Broadway barged through the clock tower door, panting heavily and dragging Brooklyn in over his shoulder.

Hailey's eyes widened in fear, "Red!"

Broadway set him down on some blankets as he recovered, "He was hit with a tranquilizer or something."

Goliath walked over, face hard, "What happened?"

"We thought we saw Demona," Broadway began, before Brooklyn continued, rubbing the area where he'd been shot.

"But it wasn't. It was a different Gargoyle, she was one of the more animal like ones. When we found her she was running but when she saw us…I'm not sure if she was running from us or the humans chasing her. They didn't have to sedate her, she just…went."

Broadway finished, "They managed to hit Brooklyn so, as soon as they left, we caught the first updraft back."

Hailey sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "She was so frightened. It was like she'd never seen another Gargoyle in her life."

"Maybe she hasn't." Hailey offered.

Brooklyn shook his head, eyes narrowed in confusion, "No, it wasn't like that. It was, well, like most humans when they first see us. If she hadn't seen another Gargoyle I don't think she'd be shaking out of her skin at our dropping down to help."

"Well, whatever her problem," Broadway shrugged and pulled out a metal bracelet, "Brooklyn pulled this off of her wrist."

Elisa grabbed it and inspected it closely, "Well it was a tracking devise. Digital. Long range. Expensive."

He flipped it around so that the lettering was face forwards, "This symbol was on the ambulance too."

Elisa frowned, looking at it hard, "Gen-U-Tech."

"What's Gen…U-Tech?" Brooklyn asked.

Elisa fiddled with the bracelet tracker, "A genetics lab for diseases."

Lexington blinked, "Why would they have a Gargoyle though? It's not like we can be of much help with your human sicknesses."

She pocketed the tracker and turned to leave, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Goliath frowned, before turning to address the Gargoyles and Hailey, "Until this is sorted out, I don't want anyone leaving without being in a pair and only if absolutely necessary."

They all nodded.

Brooklyn turned to Hailey, "Well, sorry about tonight, guess we can't go see that light show."

She hugged him, "It's alright. We can still get it through the news."

*O*

Elisa returned after only being gone for an hour, frowning furiously. She began pacing the clock tower as soon as she entered.

Always one ensure everyone's health, Goliath asked, "What is the trouble Elisa? Did you find anything at, Gen-U-Tech?"

She stopped her pacing just long enough to look him in eye and glare even harder, before resuming her pace. "No. Nothing. We couldn't even get past the front step."

Brooklyn got off the couch while Hailey just turned around and rested her head on the cushions. He looked between her and Elisa confused, "Did you try the back door?"

A sad smirk graced Elisa, "No Brooklyn, that's breaking and entering."

"But you're a detective." Broadway cut in, "Isn't that a part of your job?"

Elisa and Hailey shared amused looks before Elisa shook her head, "Yes, and no. I need a permit to do that. And to do that I need a solid reason. Seeing what looked like a Gargoyle, even with the tracker, won't do much. They'll pass it off as a runaway monkey or something."

The trio sunk sadly.

Elisa continued her previous rant. "I don't trust Savarius. He's defiantly lying about something."

Brooklyn frowned, "And you can't arrest him without sounding like a fool, either?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "I just don't have enough evidence. My hands are tied."

Goliath rested a hand on her shoulder, "Well ours are not. At sunset, we'll set out to find your evidence."

They took their places and froze. Elisa sighed and turned to Hailey, "You've got some amazing friends."

She smiled, "We've got some amazing friends."

Elisa smiled and sighed tiredly, "I've got today off. You wanna crash at my place for a few hours then head out to do something? I need a mental break from all this."

Hailey looked at her sadly, "Still worried about Derrick?"

Elisa sighed and nodded, "Alright, nap time."

*O*

Brooklyn grinned as Hailey and Elisa walked in. "Just on time! We're going to Gen-U-Tech to bust out that Gargoyle and get you some hard evidence."

Elisa glanced at them, "Just be careful."

Goliath looked at Hailey and she glared, "Don't you dare tell me to stay behind again."

He smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it, we may need your help."

She smirked and Elisa frowned, "What, why?"

"If what Brooklyn and Broadway observed was correct, and I have no doubts to disbelieve them, then this Gargoyle may never have seen others of her kind—only the humans of Gen-U-Tech. Having Hailey to speak for us will be of great help."

Hailey hung on to Brooklyn as they glided down to the Gen-U-Tech roof, planning to go through the skylight. Goliath balled his clawed hand to smash the glass when Lexington stopped him. "Wait! See these wires? Those wires mean electricity, and electricity probably means an alarm."

"Great." Brooklyn growled.

Hailey frowned, "What's the plan now?"

"Find another way in." Goliath stated simply as he dug his claws into the roof and proceeded to rip a large chunk out.

They hoped down into a large single office and Lexington took off for the computer.

Brooklyn frowned, "What are you doing now?"

"Trying to find her, this place isn't exactly small."

Hailey peeped out the small window in the door and saw a small beam of light steadily making its way down the hallway, stopping every few seconds and disappearing. "Guys, we got a security guard making his rounds."

"Lovely." Brooklyn rolled his eyes.

"Got it!" Lexington quietly cheered.

They hurried out a side door and wound their way through until they were on the first floor. Goliath opened the door and all rushed to the female gargoyle's cage. "There you are." Brooklyn sighed.

She looked up, eyes wide in fear, "Stay back!"

She reached for an intercom of sorts and Hailey pushed past Brooklyn and Lexington, "Wait, stop! Please, we're here to help."

She paused in her actions, staring at Hailey, before her eyes hardened, "Run, before they turn you into a monster too."

Hailey shook her head, "But you're not-"

"You can look at me, at them, and tell me I'm not."

"They're better than most humans I know." Hailey defended, anger aroused, "Look, we wouldn't have come if we weren't trying to help."

She pushed the panic button, "Somebody help me."

Goliath frowned and grabbed a nearby table, banging it into the glass then scratching it and banging it again until it shattered. The female Gargoyle cringed as glass shards fell into her cage.

The door was suddenly thrown open and two armed men ran in, "Intruders in the laboratory."

A barred door fell from the ceiling, effectively blocking the still open door, and they proceeded to start firing. Hailey noticed a gun pointed at the Gargoyle and leaped, shoving her down before the bullet got her. Goliath lifted a table to use as shielding, Lexington hiding behind his wings while Brooklyn held a piece of the metal flooring for shielding for Hailey and the Gargoyle.

A metal tinking sound skittered across the floor where it rolled to a stop under Goliath and released dark plumes of smoke. Hailey lifted her jacket over her nose and squinted, trying to see a way out. Everyone began coughing as the smoke grew denser and Goliath sidestepped to reach a nearby door.

Shots still littered the room as they made their escape, the female Gargoyle resisting, "Let go of me!"

Brooklyn growled, getting annoyed, "Come on, we're trying to save your skin!"

Hailey focused on getting out, when something sharp bit into her leg, she let out in involuntary cry of pain as it sunk in. She knelt down to remove the dart, only to sway dangerously and barely catch herself before she hit the ground.

Goliath whirled around when Hailey cried and saw her fall. He threw the table at the two guards and grabbed Hailey before slamming into the door and fresh air. His eyes were a furious white as he saw who was in the next room, "Xanatos! I should have known."

He leaped over the table where Xanatos, another Gargoyle and a man in a white coat stood and shifted Hailey, so he could use one hand to break apart the ceiling. Lexington fought the two guards so Goliath and Brooklyn could get out. Brooklyn was struggling to get the female to corporate, "Come on, we have to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving! He said he can help me."

Brooklyn quickly glanced at Xanatos who was busy trying to keep the other Gargoyle calm. "Who, him?! He'll say whatever he can to keep you here. Believe me! Come with us and be among your own kind."

"No, I'm not like you! I am, was human! And I'm not leaving without a cure."

Brooklyn's eyes hardened, "Hailey risked her life to save yours! I'd hate to think that this was all for a waste!"

She ripped her arm out of his hand, "Well it was."

His eyes glowed white as he growled. "Fine. Lex-!"

Goliath roared as one of the guards got to close and threw him into a wall.

Xanatos diverted his attention and saw Hailey unconscious in Goliath's arms. His eyes darkened and stalked over to the guard who was struggling to get up. He grabbed a fistful of fabric from under a guard and shoved him up a wall, "You fired at her!?"

He stuttered from his fear of Xanatos, "W-we were aiming for the creatures—she g-got in the way!"

He dropped him and turned in time to see the Gargoyles disappear through the hole and his head scientist ran after Goliath, "Come back!"

Xanatos' eyes widened, "What are you doing?! Are you mad!?"

He latched onto Goliath's leg, "I need a sample, these just aren't doing."

Frustrated and angered, Goliath kicked him hard off his leg, sending him crashing into a tank of electric eels.

* * *

 **Hailey** woke up to the bell tolling and groaned, almost instantly, she was assaulted by a wet and sticky tongue. "Ewk! Gross! Bronx stop! Oh my head in killing me."

"Hailey!" Brooklyn cried softly, sitting down next to her, "How are you doing? You took a pretty heavy tranq to the leg."

She sighed, "Maybe that's why I'm so tired." She looked around and saw the Gargoyles crowed around the couch, all grinning.

Goliath knelt next to her, "We are glad that you're alright."

She smiled and hugged him fondly, having seen a look of veiled worry disappear. "Of course I am…where's the other Gargoyle?"

Heavy sighs were exchanged, before Brooklyn answered, "She, wouldn't come with…"

Goliath continued, "Apparently she was human and believes that Xanatos will cure her."

Hailey looked skeptical, "He can?"

"I do not believe so, but we can hope. She refused to leave until she was cured."

Hailey sighed and sunk into Brooklyn, "Oh man."

Broadway looked up, "It'll be sunrise soon."

She rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder, "Already?"

Goliath stood and cupped her face, "Rest."

She leaned against the doorframe as she watched them settle into place, snickering as Hudson sat down in a peaceful manner, "Are you getting lazy Hudson?"

He turned to glare and retort her claim, but was frozen before he could.

Hailey shook her head and went inside, making herself some soup, before curling up on the couch to process the night. She set the bowl down and closed her eyes, imagining the Gargoyle at Gen-U-Tech. Several more Gargoyles came to mind, Demona and all the others of her old pack. A tear streaked down her cheek at the memory of them, before her train of thought changed.

A small tinge of jealousy crept its way in as she thought of the human/Gargoyle. Maybe it was petty but she couldn't help it. For years she lived with the Gargoyles, calling them her own and them her. She had always flown in their arms or, in a rare few cases, on their backs if they were like Lex. She often dreamed of flying with them and truly being one of them. And here comes someone who gets that very chance, and they throw it away. She hugged her knees to her chest. _It's because she doesn't know them. She hasn't lived with them and had a clan like I have. She doesn't_ know _what a gift she has._ What she wouldn't give for that. While she hates the way it happened, she couldn't help but smile at it.

*O*

The Gargoyles walked in with long faces. Before she could ask Goliath answered, "We must speak with Xanatos about the Gen-U-Tech, fiasco. I want to make sure he really is working on a way to help them."

She stood up, "I'm coming with!"

"No, absolutely not." Goliath shook his head.

"What? Why not? I-"

"I want you no where near that man!" Goliath's eyes turned white momentarily. He placed a hand on her shoulder and encompassed her in his wings. "Hailey, please. I cannot bear to lose you, and especially to him."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you. Hudson, Bronx, remain here."

They returned a short while later, all looking dishearten.

Hailey frowned, "What happened?"

Before any of them could answer, Elisa climbed up the stairs, cheeks and eyes red as she fought tears. Goliath moved to embrace her, "I am sorry Elisa."

She sunk into his arms as Hailey went to Brooklyn and nodded outside. He explained the battle that took place and that Elisa's brother was now a Gargoyle too, along with several others. Hailey nodded. She figured that Derrick being a Gargoyle wasn't it, at least not alone. If she had to guess, it was that Derrick trusted Xanatos more than his own sister. She glanced inside at Elisa who was still crying and bowed her head sadly.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap. leave your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Next chapter finally. enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Guest**

 **Please update again please**

I will

 **bloodyrose2014**

Thanks, i'm glad you did. i do too, gievs her a bit more depth and more for me to work with ;)

 **vladtepes198627**

Thank you, well see about that pic ;)

 **Guest**

 **Can't wait for more PLEASE UPDATE**

Updated

 **Guest**

 **Cool! Is there another chapter for this story?**

Yes, several to come

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

Thanks! Much more

 **emyy250**

Yes, sorry if i spelled his name wrong, that's just how i would...

 **Yaoi Shipper23**

Oh good, i was trying to keep Brooklyn in character with Hailey

* * *

 **Hailey sat with Brooklyn on the clock tower's railing, eating a sandwich she'd made before they'd woken up.** "It's amazing how different Manhattan is from Wyvern and yet," he added sadly, "there's still a lot that's the same."

She leaned into him, sighing sadly before pointing at the city lights, "Well, from here, the lights look like stars."

Brooklyn grinned, "They otta, since they stole the light _away_ from the stars."

She laughed and shook her head as Goliath and Lexington walked out, Lex nearly leaping off the building as soon as he was out of the door. "What's the hurry Lex?"

He stopped on the railing while looking back at Goliath somewhat impatiently, "Elisa and her partner are testing out RECAP."

Brooklyn blinked opening his mouth to ask before shaking his head, "Never mind."

Goliath walked out and Hailey waved, "Stay safe."

He smiled and they flew off. She turned to Brooklyn, "So, what should we do tonight?"

He started to answer when Hudson cried out, "Gah! Brooklyn, Hailey, someone! Ah! Lexington just had to leave _now_. Confound it all, how does this work?"

Hailey smirked, "I think he messed with the TV settings again."

A devious smile made its way across Brooklyn's face, "Wha'd you say we fix it then confiscate it? I hear a new season of Star Trek comes out tonight."

She smiled and shook her head, "You're awful."

He pouted playfully.

"Come on, let's see what Picard gets himself into now."

"Yes!" Cheered Brooklyn quietly.

*O*

Picard had just been shot with a Phaser when Goliath and Lexington returned and Hudson growled, "Goliath! Get in here and drag these three confiscators away from my television set."

Goliath walked over and saw them grinning up at him innocently while Brooklyn protectively held the remote. He frowned at the three, silently demanding an explanation.

Three innocent and confused looks answered him. He sighed eventually and turned as Coldstone landed behind him.

They gasped and Brooklyn instantly gripped Hailey tighter while Broadway glared and Bronx growled. Lexington wasn't looking too pleased either. Hudson, however, grinned widely, "Welcome home lad."

They clasped arms and he smiled, "Ah, mentor, it does my heart good to see you survived. There is only one other I've missed more." He turned to Goliath, "I-" He stopped suddenly and stiffened.

Hailey broke out of Brooklyn's grasp to run around in front of Coldstone, knowing he might be having a flashback as the others often did shortly after they woke up after their thousand year sleep—that or the shock was finally settling in.

* * *

 _ **She** was walking through the corridor, past the library, when a disgruntled growl stopped her in her tracks. She closed the science book she was trying to study and peeked in, knowing Goliath was the only one to spend time in there._

 _He stood there, stock still and gripping the bookcase so hard his claws had already gone through the ancient hardwood—eyes wide and unblinking._

 _Setting the book down on a table just inside the door she approached, voice full of concern. "Goliath? Goliath are you ok?"_

 _His head turned towards her slowly and eyes confused, "Hailey? Wha-what was that?"_  
 _S_ _he put a hand on his arm comfortingly, "I think you had a flashback, where are we?"_

 _"In Castle Wyvern, in Scotland."_

 _"No, we're in the castle, but not in Scotland."_

 _"Manhattan then?" His voice was still unsure but had stopped shaking, calming her nerves somewhat._

 _"Yeah. New York. You ok? Kinda scared me there."_

 _He nodded and stood up, "I am fine now, I apologize that I scared you…I don't know what came over me."_

 _She smiled, "It's fine, I had them to. D-David helped me through them."_

 _Goliath frowned at the man's name and pulled her in close for a hug, wrapping his wings around her, "I'm so sorry we were not able to be there for you."_

 _She sighed, "It's fine, I, understand."_

* * *

The flashbacks ended after a week or so of being in the present, or at least once they got accustom to it, but it was good to ground them in their memories. Goliath approached Coldstone with worry, "Brother, uh, are you alright?"

Hailey frowned as she saw his robotic eye blink red but quickly stepped aside as he pushed Goliath and Hudson away. His pistons and gears whirring, clanking and hissing only seemed to add to his confusion. He looked around, confused and a little frightened, "Where am I? Goliath, my leader?"

Goliath frowned, "Do you not recognize me, brother?"

"Brother? W-where im I? Can you not see that I'm you're-" He paused, "My voice, it's different. Hailey frowned as she took a side step, accidentally catching his attention.

"Hailey? What-?" he reached out a hand to rest it on her shoulder, only to pause and stare at the mechanical hand, "WHAT?"

He stumbled back in shock and she reached for it, "Hey, it's ok…well, maybe not ok in your eyes but it'll _be_ ok. You just have to calm down and listen to us."

His eyes trailed up the arm and to his body, and the multiple parts that were missing before widely looking around the clock tower, "What is this place? This is not the castle!"

Goliath frowned, utterly confused, "I told you brother, this is our home."

" _Why_ do you keep calling me-" he glanced at the TV and truly saw the damage done to him, "AH!"

He turned to run but Hailey stood in front of him, "Wait! Just, wait alright. We can help you through this."

He pointed to himself, "How can you help, _this_?!"

He ran around her and Goliath and Hudson followed.

She stood at the base of the stares with a shocked and sad look. Brooklyn placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What was that all about?"

Broadway shrugged, "Beats me."

Lexington walked over, "I think something's wrong inside his head."

Hailey quickly nodded, "I think so Olive. When I stood in front of him as he was, I don't know—just frozen I guess, his eye was flashing red."

Lexington frowned, "Do you think it might have something to do with the computer part of his mind?"

She nodded, "I might. Do you know what he was doing at that science/computer lab place you found him at?"

He shook his head, "No idea. And I doubt Coldstone'll be able to tell us…but I might have an idea how he could."

He grabbed the headset that could communicate with Elisa, "Hey Elisa? It's Lex"

It was a minute before she responded to him, no doubt having to get rid of Matt somehow.

*What's up Lex?*

"The creature you're looking for is Coldstone."

*I guessed that.*

Brooklyn scoffed, "I'd be insulted if she thought it was anyone else."

Lexington glared and Hailey lightly smacked him on the beak, "Play nice."

He ducked his head and averted his eye gaze, the closest thing he could do to a blush.

Elisa snickered on the other end before continuing, *Witnesses say he tried to steal data from these files, but he chose the wrong computer to tap into. It was full of government defense specks for top secret weapons, so they protected it with a powerful new computer virus that's capable of wiping out any unfamiliar program it infects.*

Hailey gasped quietly and Brooklyn hugged her close while Lexington scowled, "That explains a lot. Listen Elisa, I'm going to need a favor."

*Sure Lex, whatcha need?*

"I need the RECAP."

Elisa's voice came back as confused, voicing Hailey's thoughts, *What, why?*

"I might be able to use it to link into Coldstone's mind and try and undue some of the damage done."

*Oh no, how's he doing?*

"Not well at all." Hailey answered, "He was doing fine, remembered all of us and what happened then, he just forgot everything—even the attack on the castle that night. It's like he has amnesia but, if the virus is affecting him, it makes more sense now…but what about the organic, non-computer part of his mind Lex?"

Lexington frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

Hailey knelt down so she was closer to the microphone in case Elisa wanted to add something in, "What I mean is, is that the virus is wiping out any _computer programs_ it infects, but half his mind is still flesh, bone and cartilage—it's not a computer or a program."

Lexington brightened at the thought, "So if we can move as much of what's left of him at this point, we could still save him!"

"Or what's left of him." Brooklyn frowned.

Hailey scowled and he wisely shut up.

*Alright, I'll grab RECAP and meet you on the roof. See you in five.*

They turned to leave but Brooklyn was halted by a hand grabbing his wing. He turned to see Hailey looking at him pointedly, his eyes went wide and he ducked his head, knowing the reprimand he was going to receive, "You _should_ stay here, Hailey."

She arched an eyebrow, unamused, "Uh-hu, just like I _should_ be afraid of Gargoyles?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "We can fly faster without having to carry you."

"Don't give me that-"

"Do you want to save Coldstone or not?"

That shut her up, cheeks bright red as she glared at him. "Shouldn't you be flying there already then?"

"Hailey, I-"

"No, I know what you're doing, you don't want me getting caught in the crosshairs. Just go before we lose anymore of him."

He sighed sadly and left, leaving her standing alone on the roof. After watching Elisa hand over RECAP to Lexington she walked down, intending to ask Elisa for a ride home.

She got to the car before Elisa and waved at her as she exited, Elisa waved back but looked a little confused. Sha asked quietly, so as not to be overhead by Matt who was standing in the van in front of them, "I thought you'd be with the Gargoyles?"

Hailey crossed her arms, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Elisa frowned, concerned, "Did you guys have a fight?" Hailey looked at her flatly and Elisa couldn't help a small smile, "Alright then, I'm sure I'll hear about it later then."

Hailey sighed and opened her mouth to reply when Matt cut them off, "RECAP's VR visor and hookup are gone."

Elisa chuckled internally and winked at Hailey, "This'll probably take half the night, knowing Matt, you should head back."

Hailey nodded, "Alright, see you later then."

"Maybe someone took them back to the station."

"Without telling me first-?"

Hailey shook her head as the conversation drifted away.

She sat in the tower thinking about Coldstone and his situation, puzzling the pieces together. There was a few things she wanted to run by the other, especially Lexington.

They arrived with only a few hours left until dawn, Goliath carrying something. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp/sob. He landed and carried Coldstone inside.

"You were too late?"

Goliath shook his head, "There was an, incident and some trouble. The virus proved more troublesome than previously thought…I, am unsure of his current mental situation…"

She turned to Lexington, "Hey, I was thinking. Why was Coldstone trying to steal defense plans? It's not like he needs them."

Goliath answered instead of Lexington, much to her shock, "Because Xanatos planted his own virus."

She sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Brooklyn blinked, "Wait, you _knew_ that? Why didn't you tell us?"

She looked at him flatly, not having forgiven him for leaving her behind—again. "You were already gone, I didn't have a way to tell _you_."

Lexington frowned, "But how would you have pieced _that_ together? It took me a minute to grasp it when Goliath flat out told us."

Her shoulders drooped and face fell, "I know, knew him quite well…or so I though. And, after his betrayal, a lot more things add up."

Brooklyn started to reach out to comfort her but Goliath reached her first, not having seen Brooklyn behind him. He pulled her in close, the protective fire raging at that moment with Coldstone's loss, "It is not your fault Hailey, we were all blindsided—again. What is important now, is that we have each other."

He wiped a stray tear away and she nodded, "What are we going to do with him now?" She gestured to Coldstone, sitting limply but eyes wide open like he was awake and alert—it was beginning to creep her out slightly.

Goliath's sigh was heavy and filled sadness, "One day, I hope he will find his way back to us, my brother, my sister. And when they do, I want them to be among friends."

It was quiet for several minutes, as if they were respecting the dead, before Broadway suddenly asked, "Who all was in there?"

"A rookery sister and a wayward brother."

They began to disperse and Hailey said quietly, still under Goliath's wing, "I might have to throw a drape over him or something, his eyes are creeping me out…they're so unnatural. They don't blink and…will he turn to stone in the morning?"

That caught Goliath off guard suddenly, "I-I do not know, I don't see why not unless the dark magic prevents it." She nodded silently and he added, "Brooklyn didn't mean to hurt you, he is merely worried for you, as we all are."

She snapped her head up, eyes wide, "I-I, what?"

He looked down at her with calm and carrying eyes, "Hailey, we all worry for you. Every time you, or even Elisa, get into situations that prove troublesome to us-"

"But I know how to defend myself. I did it for years at Wyvern and I can certainly do it here! I'm tired of being treated like some hatchling just because-"

"Because you can be hurt so easily." Goliath finished for her, "Hailey, there are many times, much to my displeasure, that us Gargoyles come back hurt and marred from. But by the next night, we are healed…you can't do that, as we've all seen."

Her cheeks flushed at the event he was referencing, "But I-"

"And this isn't medieval Scotland anymore, either. There aren't swords, maces and bows. And many of these offenders, that I have seen, will not grant you any grace because you are a woman."

"I _know_. I grew up here. I know just _what_ these people are like, _better_ than you do and, I'm tired of just sitting around here like some helpless maiden trapped in a tower like the old fairytales. I want more and I _can do_ more."

Goliath sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know you can Hailey, you are a human with a heart of a Gargoyle…but your body is not and, I would _never_ be able to forgive myself if harm came to you—or took your life."

She closed her eyes, fighting to control several emotions at once. "I get it Goliath, and I feel the same way about you guys…you're all I have left."

Goliath hugged her before walking away and Brooklyn smiled at her sadly, which she returned.

* * *

 **Dawn** peeked through the windows and she slipped on her jacket. Elisa wouldn't approve of this and Goliath _certainly_ wouldn't, but she couldn't stay in the tower any longer. Elisa had the day off and was no doubt asleep already, given her night. She glanced at the windows once more before muttering an apology and sparing a pained look at Coldstone.

She descended the service entrance stairs for the clock tower and slipped out the back entrance. The sidewalks and streets were fairly deserted for the early hour, deserted being a loose term for Manhattan. As she walked she stopped suddenly, eyeing an alley. Her mind flashed images and memories of that alley.

It was the one she passed out in, as a young girl. The one she woke up in, as a young woman. The alley that Xanatos found her in, scared and alone.

She shook her head of the unwanted memories and ran down the street, chasing away the memories. As Xanatos' tower came into view, she slowed her pace to regain her breath, heavens know she was going to need it. She entered the building and the receptionist was surprised to see her, "Miss Winters, I wasn't expecting your-"

She walked right by him for the elevators, "I'm going to see David, there's no need to call him. He knows I'm coming."

The doors slid shut but she heard his, "Of course."

It took a solid two minutes for the agonizingly slow elevator to make it up to the castle floors. As soon as she exited she heard several voices, and only one of them familiar—the other Gargoyles. _So they don't turn to stone during the day, nice to know_.

She followed an old path straight to his office. Pausing outside the door she heard him talking to someone, she balled her fist and banged on the door. There was an abrupt pause in the conversation, "Enter."

Opening the door she met his shock and surprised face with an absolutely livid one, "H-Hailey! I wasn't informed that-"

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, strutting up to his desk, "I knew you were heartless but this?! I can't _believe_ you! You've probably killed him! Do you know what you're putting Goliath through, us all through!? What am I saying, of course you don't, you don't care for any of us. All you cared about was getting those defense specks! If it wasn't for the fact that I'd reveal _my family's_ existence, I'd turn you over to the authorities right now!"

"Hailey! Please-"

"No! Shut up! I'm tired of you messing with my life David! I finally had something going again after I lost it all on the attack at Wyvern until _you_ destroyed it!" Her voice never wavered in pitch or strength, rage fueling her. "And I'm _done_ with betrayals."

Her chest was heaving from lack of oxygen and emotions as Xanatos tried to put a word in edge wise. Owen simply standing to the side watching the proceeding with a shocked but not surprised face. "HAILEY! I didn't know that Coldstone still functioned! What I put in was a failsafe that-"

"That would steal _military_ defense plans?"

Xanatos didn't answer that, deciding to tactfully evade it, "I thought he was dead, drowned at the bottom of the Hudson. I didn't even get the defense plans, the virus had already wiped them out." He stood and walked around his desk, attempting to reach for her shoulder but she swatted his hand away with a snort before jabbing his chest with a finger.

"Listen," she growled, "I don't care _what_ Goliath says. If you put my family in danger _one more time_ , I'm putting _myself_ on the front line."

With that she turned on her heal and stalked out of the office, leaving Xanatos fearfully white. Thirty seconds later a redhead ran in, "David, I heard yelling."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was only Hailey, Fox."

Her eyes widened, "Did you-?"

He almost laughed, but Hailey threat still rang too fresh, and his voice shook, "No, no. She just had, some choice words about a recent development."

Fox frowned, "Are you sure it's wise to _let_ her stay with the Gargoyles?"

Xanatos did snort a laugh this time, "If I _tried_ to lock her away, she'd simply grow wings…not to mention that Goliath and _Brooklyn_ would tear this place apart brick by brick…" His voice trailed off and eyes closed before he turned to Owen, "Owen, I think it's time we start work on plan Zeta One."

* * *

Finished, reviews, favs and follows are loved and appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to skip this ep, cause it's me, and it wouldn't work well putting it in the next chap. So, enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **ZabuzasGirl**

Thanks, will do.

 **Guest**

 **Cool! Is there another chapter for this story?**

Yes

 **MonstarzGirl**

He-he, we'll see :)

 **Anilee 10**

Sorry, don't quite know what you mean.

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

Thanks!

* * *

 **Hailey sat with a novel on the couch while Brooklyn, Lexington and Goliath sat scattered around the tower with various books, magazines and newspapers.** She grinned, silently cheering before it fell, face saddened. Lexington's voice suddenly cut into the scene, "The scrolls of Merlin are being taken to the Metropolitan Museum for further study! Do you think the scrolls were really written by Merlin?"

"Wouldn't that be incredible?" Elisa asked Goliath.

Hailey hummed and nodded her answer. Arthurian Legends had always been interesting, reading about them from Merlin's point of view would be amazing.

Brooklyn looked up from his magazine, "He was a wizard, right? Like the Magus."

"A white wizard of the fifth century." Goliath nodded, "If you're interested, the library downstairs is full of books about him."

Broadway chomped on a sandwich, "Why stare at marks on a page when you can rent the video?"

Hailey looked utterly offended, "Rent the video?"

"They aren't marks on a page when you know how to read." Lexington scoffed, pulling a magazine out from under a sleeping Bronx.

Broadway turned his head up with a frown, "Well I _can't_ read and I don't think I'm missing anything."

Elisa smiled amusingly while Goliath frowned slightly. Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder, "Uh-hu, ignorance is bliss. Right Hudson?"

Hailey shook her head as he flipped through channels, "Ugh, leave me out of this. It's time for celebrity hockey. Come 'ere Bronx."

Bronx stood, ran up the steps then plopped down next to Hudson's chair—not even looking at the TV.

Hailey shook her head, "If you want, I could teach you Broadway."

He jumped down from his perch, "No way, I don't want to spend hours staring at a white page with just _words_."

She shook her head with a smile, "Most the time you don't even see the words, or page, Broadway."

His face scrunched, confused, "Yeah, whatever."

Goliath turned to them, "Let's go, I don't want to chance the scrolls being stolen."

Hailey squinted out the clock tower window, "Hey, were the scrolls supposed to have an air escort?"

Goliath frowned, "No, I don't believe so."

*O*

Hailey laid upside-down on the couch, reading. Something heavy landed outside and she tumbled over the side in her haste to stand up. Brooklyn walked in and quickly asked, "Has Broadway or Hudson come back?"

"No, why? Something happen?"

He frowned, "The ship was attacked and now their missing. I'm heading over to Xanatos' to help Goliath and Lexington."

"Take me with you."

"No!"

She glared, "It's not like you're fighting him, he's not even there!"

Brooklyn blinked, "H-How do you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's their yearly meeting, happens at this time every year."

"Hailey, I-"

She grabbed her jacket and zipped it up, "The next words out of that beak better be 'I'm taking you with me' or else I'll just run on over to the tower."

Brooklyn glared but scooped her up, "I am _not_ taking the fall for this when Goliath gets mad."

"You don't have to." She smirked.

The landed on the castle and they ran inside, running into Lexington first. "We've already searched the upper floor, Goliath went down to the lowest level to search."

Brooklyn nodded and she left to search one of the middle levels.

They searched for hours, finally reconvening at Xanatos' office a half-hour before sunrise. Lexington sighed, "Goliath, they aren't here and the sun's about to come up."

Hailey glared at Owen's knowing face, "Spill."

He raised an eyebrow but remained looking at his newspaper, "All of Mr. Xanatos' vertical landing and takeoff craft are in the shop. But you might try Macbeth."

The Gargoyles all reacted, Goliath the worst, his eyes wide in horror, before quickly leaving. "Brooklyn, take Hailey back to the clock tower and meet us at Macbeth's mansion."

"Uh, Goliath-" He started but Goliath cut him off, looking straight at Hailey.

"Do _not_ try to come with us, not against Macbeth."

She sighed but nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you."

*O*

She paced the tower while Elisa kept a close ear to her radio. She stopped and glanced out the window, black night turning a deep blue of dawn. Elisa put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine."

She hung her head, "I-I know, it's just, Macbeth worries me."

"More than Xanatos?"

"…I don't know, I least I _know_ David…I don't with Macbeth and-"

Elisa stopped her and said softly, "Hailey, look."

She looked up and saw the clan landing, "Broadway, you're ok!"

Brooklyn frowned, "No love for me?"

She half-heartedly glared, "Wait your turn."

Goliath walked past them and handed the scrolls to Elisa, "Here, they are not magic spells but just as interesting."

Elisa smiled and took them, "Thanks, the researchers will be happy to have them back."

Broadway and Hudson turned to Hailey, "Ah, lass? Ya mind if we ask a favor of ya?"

She smiled and laughed, "No. What is it?"

Broadway scratched the back of his head, "Could you, teach us to, read?"

Her face was blank for a second before she grinned, "Sure! Of course! Uh, what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Hudson took his perch as the sun began to rise, "A, revelation of the magic of those scribbles you call words."

Hailey laughed as they froze, Lexington face aghast while Goliath smiled and Brooklyn hung his head, even Bronx looked amused. She patted their shoulders, "Sure guys, I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry this has taken so long but I've been in a slump of life and haven't been able to write, or do much of anything creative :\ but I'm working to change that now :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Anilee  
** Dude, yes!

 **416851**  
Ah, same. and Yes :) :? It was never meant to take this long to write

 **Marsmiko  
** Will she become stone in the ci  
Hm, not sure yet...that, huha, would be an interesting meeting

 **Azkadela**  
Thanks! More will come...eventually

 **Anilee 10**  
Yes! And it here...after an eternity

 **PositivelyPositive**  
Thank you! Working on getting more consistant

 **Guest**  
 **Cool! Is there another chapter for this story  
** Yes, yes there is **  
**

 **ArmyWife22079**  
Haha, yeah, I get that. Done it more than once myself. Why thank you, having some one else read it then reading it again after a period of time, but seriously, thanks for that comment as my spelling and grammar usually suck :D

 **Guest**  
 **Please update gargoyles  
** I will! **  
**

 **Wicken25**  
Thanks

 **axU4a**  
:) thanks

 **JR  
** Why, yes i can! Its so much fun!...as the author anyway

 **Andi Mason**  
Thanks! I'm going to try and keep it up

 **Guest**  
 **Wicked! Is there another chapter for this story?  
** Yes! **  
**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**  
Thank you!

 **ZabuzasGirl8**  
Maybe not immediately...but eventually :)

* * *

 **Hailey frowned as Elisa finished explaining, "So I have pretty good evidence that Demona's going to go after the mirror, but I'll need your help stopping her, Goliath."**

Goliath nodded, "I see. Very well. I will wait on the roof until the museum closes."

Brooklyn stepped forward, "Are you gonna want back up? I mean, it _is_ Demona."

Goliath shook his head, "No, I will be able to handler her. Remain here."

Brooklyn frowned, but nodded. "Alright."

Hailey stood on the balcony and watched Goliath leave, Brooklyn coming up behind her, "He'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced, "Probably…I still just worry sometimes…especially with Demona."

Brooklyn nodded, "Let's go see what Broadway made for dinner today."

Couple hours later Goliath returned.

Hudson stood and walked over, "How'd it go?"

Goliath nodded, "We stopped Demona, but something doesn't feel right."

Elisa climbed up the ladder, "Well captain Travis just confirmed it. Demona was just a decoy. Thieves took the mirror while we were chasing her around the park."

Hudson and Bronx looked away from the TV as she ascended the stairs.

Lexington looked at her with wide eyes and Hailey almost matched his expression, _she actually_ worked with _humans_?

Goliath frowned and crossed his arms, "I should have expected such deviousness from her."

"So, how bad is this? What can she do with an antique mirror?" Elisa stuck a hand on her hip, looking worried.

"It's not just a mirror, lass." Hudson finally said, turning the TV off, "Its Tatania's mirror."

"Who?" Hailey asked, looking between him and Brooklyn.

Hudson sighed and looked over, "Tatania, queen of the Third Race."

"Third Race?" Elisa asked, mirroring Hailey's confusion.

Broadway grinned, "You know, Gargoyles, humans and Oberon's Children."

Hailey frowned, gripping her chin in thought, "That, sounds familiar."

Lexington shrugged at Hailey then frowned in a surprised way, "I thought everyone knew this."

Brooklyn nodded and pointed, thoughtfully, "Yeah, a guy named Shakespeare wrote a play about it." He paused and turned to Hailey, "Remember, you and I went to go see it…uh A-"

"Midsummer's Night Dream?" Hailey finished. "Yeah, I remember it now."

Goliath nodded and turned to Elisa, "Scotsmen call then the Fair Folk."

Hailey brightened, "Oh, them!" She buried her face in a hand, "Oh now I feel stupid."

Brooklyn grinned and gripped her shoulder, "Nah."

Goliath continued, "The Vikings call them the Dark Elves. They are Changelings, shapeshifters, creatures of pure magic. And their possessions, like the mirror, are vessels of great power."

"Wait, wait, wait." Elisa laughed, before sobering up some, "Shapeshifters, fairies, elves—you mean they're real?"

"As real as I am, if the stories be true." Hudson smirked and Hailey sighed.

"That would be a definitive, yes."

Brooklyn scratched his chin, "Hey, wouldn't it be great to be a shapeshifter?"

Lexington nodded, grinning, "We wouldn't have to hide. We'd fit in anywhere."

"We could find new friends. Maybe, even, love." Broadway said sadly.

Hudson frowned, "Be careful what you wish for lad."

Hailey frowned and gently squeezed Broadway's forearm, "Well, you may not be, but I'll always be here to be your friend."

He grinned and hugged her, "Thanks Hailey."

Goliath frowned, almost glared, "I wonder…"

Elisa walked over, "What?"

"All this talk of shapeshifters it, has me thinking. Demona longs for a way incapacitate us…"

Elisa laughed, "You can't seriously be thinking that she'd turn human?"

Hailey stifled a laugh, eyes wide, while the trio just cackled—Brooklyn wiping away a tear. "Oh man, I'd _pay_ to see that."

Elisa smiled, "Well, mirror or no mirror, Demona's no match for us together." She crossed her arms, "We'll just have to wait until she makes her move."

Suddenly a greenish/yellow light encased Elisa and she groaned.

Goliath cried out in sudden worry, "Elisa!"

The energy swept her up and grew brighter until they had to close their eyes, Brooklyn grabbed Hailey and shielded her. A second later it dimmed and faded out, revealing a Gargoyle Elisa.

They all just stared,Even Bronx's jaw was dropped. Brooklyn speaking first, "Oh boy."

"What happened?" Lexington asked.

Bothe Hailey and Goliath walked over to her, Hailey asking, "Are you alright?"

Goliath gently grabbed one of her wings, as if to confirm his eyes, still staring in disbelief.

Elisa grabbed her head and shook it, before turning to Goliath and grinning, "Goliath!" She hugged him, placing her head in his neck, "This is wonderful! You've been turned into a Gargoyle."

Everyone paused, shocked, but Goliath pushed her away, "What?"

Hailey looked back at Brooklyn who, again, was staring at Elisa slack jawed. She frowned and poked his beak, only for him unresponsive. "Elisa, I think you broke them."

Goliath gestured back to them, "We've always been Gargoyles. You're the one who's been changed…probably by Demona, and the mirror."

Elisa smirked, but was also confused, "I've always been a Gargoyle. I think I'd know if I wasn't."

Goliath frowned and started to retort when he stopped and grabbed her clawed hand, leading her outside to the balcony.

"How'd we meet?"

She frowned, not understanding why he was asking something he already knew. "I fell off a skyscraper and you, glided down and, caught me."

Goliath gripped her by her shoulders, "Think, if you've always had wings, why'd you need me to catch you?"

"I-I can't glide with these," she frowned, before looking at Goliath with a small grin, "Can I?"

Goliath grinned, "Yes, you can."

With that he leapt over the edge with Elisa. She yelped in surprise and the others ran to the edge and looked down, Elisa was gripping Goliath's arm tightly as they both glided away through the city.

Hailey gripped Brooklyn's arm and he glanced over, she watched Elisa glide away with forlorn. He frowned and scooped her up, leaping off the balcony's edge. She looked at him and grinned slightly, before they both focused on the flight.

Goliath and Elisa landed, Elisa looking distraught. "Did you see? Everyone in Manhattan has been turned into a-a human!"

Goliath placed his clawed hand over his eyes and shook his head, "No, no, no, no."

Hailey blinked, before frowning and crossing her arms, "Ok, so it's weird that _they're_ humans, but not me?"

Emotion left Brooklyn's face, before he started to reach out to Hailey, only to stop—utterly unsure of what to do.

Elisa only looked confused, "But, you've always been human."

Hailey looked away from her, trying to keep a blank face, but a small frown still slipping through, "Yeah, that I have."

Elisa started to ask something, before Hudson interrupted, "Look!"

At the top of the shorter of the Twin Towers a sparking ball of light was pulsating. The light grew in brightness and intensity until it exploded and they had to cover their eyes.

Elisa blinked, "What was that?"

Hudson frowned, "It could only be Demona."

Brooklyn grabbed Hailey and took off for the quickly fading light.

Hailey turned her head when she heard Elisa yell, she started to follow them, but got to the edge of the building and apparently became dizzy as she gripped the edge and backed down.

Hailey turned to Brooklyn, "Should we go back for her?"

He looked back, a small amount of worry on his face, "No, we _need_ to find out what Demona's planning. She can catch up."

They watched as Hudson attacked Demona and their tussle, before she threw him off towards them. "You can't fight all of us, lass."

Demona glared and grabbed the small, white haired figure on the ground next to her and the mirror. "Curse you Puck. This is no time to sleep."

She turned and threw the mirror off the building's side and took off.

"The mirror!" Both Hailey and Goliath cried.

Hudson acted first and leapt over the edge.

Hailey ran to the rooftop door and swung it open, heading for the elevator. A long three minutes later she ran out and stopped in her tracks. Walking, as if it were a normal day, was a city full of Gargoyles. Her breath caught as she watched them. Men and women, mothers and their children, carrying on like normal.

She was still in shock when a kid pointed at her and the mother looked over, her eyes widened. Hailey didn't stay to witness her full reaction, already running down the street to an alley. As she ran, several Gargoyles pointed at her—some in alarm, others in curiosity. Their comments ranged from freak, human and strange, wingless Gargoyle—she rather preferred the latter of the comments.

By the time she made it back to the clock tower, she was shaking as she leaned against the door. Just what happened to everyone and why was she the only one still human? Whatever it was, it had Demona written all over it.

The clan entered not long after and Hudson set the mirror down.

Brooklyn walked up to her, "Sorry for leaving you behind. Demona-"

She stopped him by placing her hand on his beak, "It's fine, this time. I understand."

Goliath frowned at her still shaken expression, "What's wrong, Hailey?"

She took in a shaky breath, "Th-the people, they're all…"

"Gargoyles." Lexington nodded.

Broadway arched a ridge, "Yeah, we noticed."

Elisa blinked, "And that _isn't_ normal…we're all supposed to be humans, like Hailey."

Goliath nodded, "Correct."

Brooklyn frowned, "That's not all, is it?"

Hailey shook her head, "Why am I still, _human_?"

Hudson scratched his beard, "Hm…it could be that Demona wanted you unaffected by whatever she is planning…"

"So far, it doesn't sound that bad." She huffed under her breath.

Lexington didn't hear her, though, and spoke right over her, "Maybe, but I would've thought that Demona would've wanted _Hailey_ out of anyone to be a Gargoyle."

Hudson shook his head, "This all makes no sense."

Brooklyn half smiled and patted the mirror, trying to relieve _some_ tension, "Well, we've got the mirror. Now what?"

Hudson looked down in thought, still thumbing his beard, "That was one of Oberon's Children with Demona. No doubt about it."

Goliath frowned, thinking, "A-uh, she called him, Puck."

"In Shakespeare's play, Puck was a harmless trickster." Elisa said with some confusion.

Goliath's face hardened, "What happened below wasn't harmless." He turned and walked outside, "Come, we must continue to search for them."

Goliath was at the edge and crouched when Elisa said, looking over the edge cautiously with her hands close, "I-I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops."

He turned his head back to her and grinned, "I'll always be there to catch you." With that, he leapt off the edge and glided back around, arms open, "See, it's easy."

Hailey grinned at Elisa's unsureness, "Goliath has yet to break his word."

Elisa set her face, "Alright, I'll give it a—what?"

They turned as the mirror suddenly light up again and tendrils of energy shot out, striking the clan. A second later, they were all human.

Hailey gasped and whipped around as she heard Goliath yell—wings suddenly gone.

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled as she jumped down and caught him, reminiscent of when he caught her.

Brooklyn and Broadway ran over and helped Elisa and Goliath up. Hailey was still frozen, staring at the three of them.

Goliath shook his head and his eyes widened in happiness, "Elisa! You've changed back to normal!"

Hailey groaned, "Not again."

Elisa shook her head, "No, you've changed. You fell because you don't have wings."

Brooklyn shook his head, "Elisa, we've always been hum—Hailey!"

Her eyes widened as she began checking herself over, "What?! Did I change too!"

Brooklyn ran over and hugged her, "We're, we're the same!"

She frowned, "Oh, well, yeah. Not exactly a good thing." She looked him up and down, "Where's the red?"

Brooklyn flexed his fingers and moved his arms around before he shrugged, "Dunno. This is weird, being human."

Hailey smirked, "I'd say you'll get used to it, but hopefully you won't have to."

They turned back into the conversation as Lexington said, "-wings, how else could we glide?"

Goliath frowned, "Hailey and Elisa are right. We're suppose to be Gargoyles and we're not, everyone else should be human. But thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not."

Hailey's face scrunched, "H-hang on." They turned to look at her, "Why has everyone else switched, humans to Gargoyles and Gargoyles to humans…but me?" She pointed to Elisa and the Gargoyles, before she crossed arms.

Hudson's brow deepened, "Hm…All I can think of is that Demona wanted you be left untouched-"

"Or that this was a big misunderstanding." Lexington added.

Goliath looked at him curiously, "How so?"

"Well," Lexington began with his 'thinking hard' face, "why would Demona want _all_ of Manhattan to be turned into Gargoyles?"

Brooklyn glared, "She wouldn't."

Lexington nodded, "Exactly. So my thought is that since this was all done through Puck-"

Elisa brightened and finished for him, "He's the one screwing around with everyone."

Broadway nodded, "Including Demona."

Goliath turned, "Then let's find Demona and Puck, and put an end to all this trouble."

Hudson grabbed the mirror and they left.

It was evident, even before they made it a block out, that they were _still_ the monsters. A 'Gargoyle' looked up from the paper he was reading before his face contorted into terror. "Humans! Run, run!"

"Humans!"

"Look out!"

Every 'Gargoyle' in the vicinity scattered, running as if the small group could hurt them.

Hudson frowned as he watched their retreating forms before turning to Goliath, "Are ya sure this is a good idea?"

"Mm…planned or accidental, this leaves us weakened. Our only chance is to keep this here, on the ground." Goliath answered.

"Where her wings will be of no use."

Hudson nodded, "Then we'll need a place to uncover the mirror, which means that we can choose out battleground."

Hailey looked up, "I think I know a place." She turned and ran off, "Follow me!"

They ran after her for several minutes until they came to a stairway similar to that of a subway but when they exited, they came out in a smaller sunken plaza with trees lining the top edge—creating a closed canopy.

Goliath nodded, "This will do."

Hudson nodded and set down the mirror before pausing stiffly. The others tensed and crouched, semi-circling the mirror.

Hailey glanced around before looking up, searching for Elisa. Not seeing her she returned her attention to the mirror, trying to ignore the fact that Brooklyn was purposefully placing himself between her and the mirror. She sighed, "You know Demona's less likely to hurt me than you, right?"

He glanced back but still kept an eye forward, "Yeah, and…?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I should be protecting _you_ right now."

He smirked, "Not gonna happen. Don't need you getting hurt on my accord."

Hailey was about to retort, when Hudson pulled the sheet off. Three beams of green light shot out and the humanized Gargoyles jumped back, Demona—dragging Puck it seemed—materialized.

Brooklyn crouched, but Demona shot at Goliath, shattering the storefront window. Several medieval and Roman weapons clattered to the ground.

Demona bared her teeth as she shot at him again, "I would know you Goliath no matter your form. Take care of them Puck"

The others had already grabbed weapons and charged the white haired troublemaker.

Hailey glared at Demona's gun, before grabbing the only thing still on the ground, a shield. When she turned back to help them, chaos had already begun. Her shield hung limply as she took in the scene; Brooklyn was stuck in an umbrella, Hudson was stuck in a pool of tar like substance, Lexington was holding his axe as its head spun madly, and Broadway was fighting a, giant sunflower?

She sighed, before hearing Bronx bark, foaming at the mouth. Puck turned and his smile dropped, "Let's improve your looks."

"No!" She ran toward him as Bronx pounced.

He changed from a Gargoyle beast to an oversized Blue Heeler.

Puck frowned again, "U-ouh, should'a tried the Chihuahua."

She smirked and ran over to Lexington, grabbing the axe and pulling, it moved away but still spun madly for Lexington. She kept a strong grip and turned to Lexington, "Let go of the ax!"

He frowned, but let go of the ax, Hailey grunted as the ax surged forward, and ran for the oversized sunflower. Just before he ducked behind it, she let go of the ax. Like a plane's propeller, the spinning ax shot forward and attacked Lexington again…only to imbed itself into the sunflower's stem.

The flower suddenly went limp and Broadway fell to the group with an _umph!_ Hailey winced and watched with concern as the ax spun again and broke free of the stem, only to burry itself in the concrete wall.

She turned to Hudson, "Hold still!"

He started to retort but stopped when he saw her sliding the shield down his leg. The gunk fought but eventually took hold of the shield instead of the side of Hudson's leg. He ripped his leg free before grabbing hold of his other and yanking, falling backwards as it was released.

She helped him up before he growled, "Where is that no-good imp?"

Hailey lost interest with Hudson as she watched Goliath and Elisa fight Demona. Goliath jumped on Demona's back only for her to throw him up and into the window of a shop above.

Hailey inhaled sharply and ran up to him. "Goliath?"

He moaned weakly and she could see blood pooling on his back with some small shards sticking out. Before she could do anything to help him, however, a heavy thump on the cement guardrail grabbed her attention. Demona crouched there, eyes red in furry.

Hailey stood and ran two feet in front of Goliath, glaring at Demona but fighting to keep her lip from trembling, "Demona, stop! Please!"

Demona took a step back, eyes losing their red glow for a brief second before returning fiercely. "Of all the humans that _Puck_ had to turn into a Gargoyle, why not you!?" She shook her head. "No matter. Move aside."

Hailey shook her head, "No. Goliath's protected me long enough, it's time I return the favor."

Demona growled, " _Hailey_ , move aside. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. You can't."

"Don't test me child."

Hailey glared, her voice rising, "Well I am! I'm not letting you through to Goliath, not without hurting me first."

Demona's claws shook, then she lunged. Diving for the side while she swept her tail out to grab Hailey, only for a bright beam of light to connect with her shoulder and throw her into a wall—knocking her unconscious.

Hailey turned, wide-eyed, to see a smirking Elisa holding Demona's gun and blowing away the smoke like an Old West cowboy.

"You alright?" Elisa asked.

Hailey nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But Goliath's not."

Elisa turned to fully see Goliath and grimaced. "We need to get this fixed, now."

Hailey ran to the railing and yelled, "Brooklyn! Get some chains or something for Demona! We have to move fast, Goliath's been hurt!"

He paled, they all did, but he quickly swept up some chains from the weaponry shop and hurriedly ran up to Demona. Elisa grabbed Goliath, who was still out of it, while Brooklyn and Broadway secured Demona and Hudson, Puck, before they made their way up to a skyscraper. By the time they finally made it to the roof Goliath was walking on his own, though Hailey seriously thought he shouldn't be.

Lexington set the mirror down and Goliath glared at Puck, "It ends now, Puck. Change everyone back to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it, and you win your freedom."

Puck grinned and bowed theatrically, "It would be my pleasure. But afterwards, I'm going to need a very _long_ nap." He turned to the mirror, "First the humans I'll attend," he shot a beam of green light into the mirror which shot out again onto a radio tower. He then turned to Elisa and watched as she de-transformed.

Goliath grinned and helped her up before he was stuck with the same but different green beam.

"Then the Gargoyles will I mend. If its efforts you commend, free Puck, let him homeward wend."

Goliath, now his proper shade of violet, reached forward and snapped Puck's chains, "You're free."

Puck grinned and darted back to the mirror, grabbing Demona as he slipped inside. The mirror glowed brightly and Goliath and Brooklyn grabbed Elisa and Hailey, respectively, to shield them. A second later, the light and the mirror, were gone.

Goliath sighed in relief, "Now that _that's_ over…"

Hailey frowned and poked his arm, "Now that _that's_ over, you're getting back over to the clock tower so I can properly clean and dress your back."

Goliath smiled fondly, "It will be al-"

Hailey glared, doing her best to keep her fuming emotions inside, "Don't give me any of that! You just got thrown into a window almost a story up as a _human_. Those injuries are still there and daybreak isn't for another couple of hours. Dang it, Goliath, I thought she snapped your back! You're lucky if all you have are some small lacerations and whiplash!"

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she fought tears, "I will be alright, but, I will be careful until we return and you can look at it."

She nodded, thankful.

Brooklyn picker her up to fly back but noticed her forlorn face. "What's wrong?"

She rested her head on his chest, "I was just…it wash wishful thinking."

"Which was?"

She looked up at him, with a sad smile, "Me, wanting to be one of you guys while this whole mess was happening."

* * *

Demona rubbed her eyes as Puck danced around on a globe.

"What a romp indeed!"

"Spare me your gloating." She rested her head in her hands. "Just go."

Puck frowned momentarily before flitting behind her thrown-like chair, grinning impishly. "Without giving you something in return for all this merriment? Puck is many things, but _never_ a poor guest."

"Please," Demona was close to begging, regretting this entire plan, and feeling as though a headache was coming on, "leave."

Puck jerked back, mouth open at her blatant uncouthness, before setting his jaw in a glare. "You want to be your Gargoyle self by night but not stone by day? So be it." He disappeared and rematerialized in front and above her. "Fearsome creature who would stay, unchanged by the light of day. Remain as thus throughout the night, and be thou flesh by dawns fair light."

Demona growled, disliking and distrusting what Puck was doing.

Puck paused, then grinned again as a thought suddenly accosted him. "This I asked at the beginning of this night,"

Demona snarled tiredly, "What are you doing now."

"In what you heart's desire would delight. Two things I see, one I have given thee, now one left—what a joy this will be!"

A terrible feeling sunk into her stomach, "Stop this Puck, stop it right now."

Puck merely grinned wider and floated higher, beginning to disappear. "Another you wish to see, the same as you they will be. But not stone by night—flesh by day, their choice—oh yes—they will have the say."

Demona frowned, confused, Puck suddenly disappeared. "What on Earth were you chanting about?"

* * *

Yay! It's finally done. Again, I cannot how sorry I am that it took this long to get this out. Hopefully the next chapter should be out sooner-fingers crossed


End file.
